Game of Life
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Bumi ini adalah arena kehidupan dan makhluk tuhan sebagai bonekanya yang di kendalikan sang pengatur. Kita tak akan bisa lepas dari sebuah takdir dalam permainan hidup. Hanya bisa mengikuti alur permainan. Hanya makhluknya saja, bisa melawan akan takdir yang membelenggu mereka atau tidak. BadSummary/RePublish
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Diluar gedung mereka berlima telah siap dengan pekerjaan malamnya. Menarik nyawa dalam satu malam dengan berbagai senjata ditangan maupun kantung perlengkapan mereka.

Sebelumnya sang ketua memberi strategi khusus dibantu anggota lainnya, mata elang sang ketua menatap tajam peta konstruksi bangunan targetnya.

"Inilah saatnya."

Menyiapkan katana di tangannya dan sepucuk pistol siap tembak. Mereka hanya berlima, tapi satu berada di mobil untuk mengawasi dan meng-hack sistem rumah sasaran mereka.

"Jaga disini." ujar sang pemimpin pada rekannya.

"Yeah, _be safe_."

.

.

.

**Naruto** © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Story By **Yumi Murakami**

Warning: AU, OOC, OC (mungkin), Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal, Gajje. Maybe Multipair

.

**May be Bloody Scene, Lemon****/Lime****.**

**No Like, Dont Read!**

.

.

**Game of Life**

**.**

**A game of destiny**

**Where are, humans, are the players**

**We chose our own start**

**As well as the end**

**Which would you rather be?**

**An angel or..**

**A Demon?**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Meeting**

Gedung model _victoria_ itu kini telah di penuhi dengan orang-orang berpakaian dengan tingkat pembuatan kelas atas, diiringi musik klasik menambahi kesan mewah. Wajah angkuh nan sombong tertutup oleh tawa dan kewibawaan mereka. Saling memamerkan, menceritakan kehidupan mereka yang sudah pasti uang mereka adalah milik rakyat kelaparan diluar sana.

Terlihat di tengah kerumunan orang-orang laknat itu terlihat seorang gadis cantik bergaun putih kemerah-merahan, memegang gelas berkaki yang diduga berisi anggur non alkohol ditangannya. Mata _zamrud_nya menatap dengan bosan pada sekelilingnya disana.

Pesta peresmian sebuah cabang perusahaan baru ayahnya diadakan cukup meriah malam ini. Dan mengharuskan ia sebagai putri tunggal untuk mengikutinya sampai acara selesai, sudah berkali-kali ayahnya mengenalkan dirinya pada temannya. Berulang kali berkata, "Inilah anakku, yang akan meneruskan perusahaan kami." Dan disaat itulah ia dituntut menghilangkan sifat gugup ketika bertemu mereka. Menunjukan bahwa dirinya memang pantas dibanggakan oleh sang ayah.

Tapi itu sulit, ia belum siap untuk menjalani hidup bisnis seperti ini yang entah jalan apa yang diambil ayahnya demi kesuksesan perusahaannya ini.

Menghela nafas panjang ia melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai 3 rumah ini. Namun hal itu ia urungkan saat bunyi tembakan tiba-tiba menghentikan musik klasik menjadi teriakan ketakutan.

Satu persatu orang-orang itu tumbang bercucuran darah, teriakan menggelegar, berusaha keluar menghindari si pembunuh. Bisa dilihat lewat emeraldnya, orang berjumlah 5 itu membunuh mereka dengan pistol, pedang dan semacamnya. Cara pembunuhan mereka bagai tarian, terlihat anggun dalam genangan darah manusia.

Para penjaga yang jumlahnya tak sedikit pun berusaha menyerang para pembunuh dadakan itu, tapi mereka yang berjumlah sedikit ternyata lebih ahli dari pada pasukan penjaga khusus ayahnya.

Emeraldnya tak bisa lepas dari aksi mereka, antara takut, kagum, ngeri dan sebagainya tercampur. Ia tak bisa bergerak sejengkal pun dari tempatnya. Hingga teriakan ibunya menyadarkan, "Sakura! Lari!"

Ya, ia harus lari. Lari. Kabur meninggalkan orang tuanya yang sedang ditodong sebuah kusanagi indah dipegang oleh seorang pemuda, mungkin umurnya sama dengan gadis bernama Sakura itu. Tapi niatan itu hilang seketika, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat ayah ibunya mati, darah mewarnai gaun dan jas orang tuanya. Ia tak sanggup, sendinya terasa mati fungsi. Nafasnya tercekat mendengar teriakan pilu orang tuanya.

Apalagi saat orang yang membunuh orang tuanya itu mendekat, karena lampu gedung yang sudah mati kegelapan menyelimutinya, yang bisa ia lihat adalah sepasang bola mata semerah darah. Tak bisa melihat wajahnya, hanya mata itu saja.

Hingga orang itu berdiri didepan Sakura tak bergerak, matanya terasa menjeratnya. Terus menatap tanpa keinginan untuk melepaskan, tatapan tajam yang menjerumuskannya hingga suara dari salah satu kawanan itu menyadarkan mereka, "Ayo!"

Pemuda itu berbalik berniat pergi sebelum Sakura berteriak, "Tunggu!"

Berhenti sebentar untuk menatap kedua emerald ketakutan di belakangnya, sebentar lalu kembali melangkah.

Sakura sendiri saat ini bingung harus bagaimana, batinnya campur aduk. Apalagi ketika ia melihat mayat bergelimpangan ditempat ini yang sebelumnya ramai menjadi genangan darah. Pandangannya kosong.

.

.

.

##

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" tanya pria berambut merah seraya mengangsurkan segelas coklat panas, kedua matanya menatap prihatin adik sepupunya. Ia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya, pasti sangat menyakitkan. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat berpuluhan orang mati mengenaskan dengan darah bagai sungai tempat itu. Sasori─pria itu hanya menghela nafas.

Semalam ia dengan polisi daerahnya mendatangi rumah sepupu pinknya ini yang dikabarkan ada kejadian pembunuh, tapi ketika didatangi disana keadaan sudah sangat mengerikan. Tak ada lagi yang hidup kecuali Sakura yang saat itu sedang terduduk dibawah tangga dengan pandangan yang kosong.

Manik emerald yang dulu selalu bersinar penuh keceriaan kini redup tak bercahaya. Membuat hati Sasori mencelos.

"Sakura?"

Tetap tak menjawab Sasori menyerah, ia bangkit dari kasur Sakura berniat pergi tapi sebuah suara lemah menghentikan niatannya.

"Sasori-_nii_, aku bingung."

Alis merah Sasori terangkat, "Bingung kenapa? Apa yang menjadi beban mu saat ini?"

"Aku bingung dengan pikiranku saat ini." Mengeratkan pegangan pada gelas yang tadi diberikan Sasori, emeraldnya menyendu mengingat bagaimana tragedi 2 hari yang lalu dan juga tentang mata salah satu dari mereka.

Mendekat lalu menepuk pelan kepala pink Sakura, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku ada disini akan selalu menemanimu."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, melihat senyum menenangkan Sasori. Mendengarkan kata-kata tulus dari kakak sepupunya itu membuat Sakura tidak tahan menjatuhkan aliran air mata. Ia pun menaruh gelas susu coklat di sampingnya dan memeluk pinggang Sasori, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut.

"Terima kasih.. Terima kasih _nii-san_," ujarnya ditengah tangisan yang makin mengeras. Sedangkan Sasori hanya diam di begitukan. Ia sangat tahu betul bagaimana adik sepupunya ini. Kehidupan keras ditengah keluarga yang penuh dengan aturan dan kedisiplinan.

Karena hanya Sakura-lah adik sepupu Sasori dan Sasori sendiri adalah anak tunggal begitu juga Sakura, membuat perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada Sakura. Maka dari itu, Sakura sudah menganggap Sasori sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bersekolah lagi?"

Menjauhkan wajah lalu mengusap bekas air matanya Sakura menatap iris _hazel_ didepannya, "Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku yang sebagai korban satu-satunya yang selamat di insiden pembantaian pesta lampau ikut membaur di kehidupan manusia normal?"

"Hahahaha.." Mengangkat sebelah aslinya bingung melihat sang kakak yang malah tertawa.

"Kau lucu," mengontrol tawanya yang seakan ingin terlepas kembali mendengar ucapan polos Sakura. "Tentu saja tak ada masalahnya kan? Memang apa salahnya? Memang kau monster? Sampai bilang mereka itu manusia normal? Kau bukan manusia normal ya?" Canda Sasori mengerlingkan mata jenaka membuat bibir peach Sakura memanyun sebal.

"Haha.. Sudahlah besok mulailah bersekolah ya? Aku akan mengurus kepindahanmu."

"Kenapa harus pindah? Kan aku sudah punya sekolah yang lama."

"Tidak Sakura, kau tahu sendiri kan? Mungkin saja para penjahat itu masih mengincarmu, lagipula jarak antara Oto dan Konoha itu sangat jauh. Memang kau mau bolak-balik?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai sahutan Sakura hanya menurut saja, asal ia masih bisa bersama kakaknya ini. "Ya sudah tak apa. Aku pindah saja." Senyuman merekah di bibir Sakura, hanya dengan Sasori lah Sakura bisa melupakan masalahnya.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

##

.

.

.

Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sebuah gedung sekolah yang akan menjadi tempat pencarian ilmunya selama 1 setengah tahun kedepan, mengingat dirinya sudah menjalani kelas 2 hanya setengah tahun dan disini ia berstatus murid baru.

Tempat yang ia cari adalah ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengonfirmasi dirinya selaku murid pindahan─karena itu sudah menjadi prosedur sekolah.

Sakura Haruno─setelah sedikit perdebabtan dengan kakak sepupunya─akhirnya ia mau juga mulai bersosialisasi kembali setelah dua minggu hanya berdiam diri dirumah disebabkan tragedi dirumahnya.

Ia yang notabene merupakan murid baru tidak tahu sama sekali tentang letak dan seluk beluk sekolah ini dan hanya bertengak-tengok mencari ruangan berpapan 'Kepala Sekolah' tapi sampai saat ini ia sama sekali tak menemukannya, ingin bertanya tapi ia sedikit takut pada murid lain.

Ketika di persimpangan lorong, tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan suatu dorongan keras hingga dirinya terjatuh, refleks ia pun mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan pegangan. Dalam keadaan mata terpejam Sakura sama sekali tak tahu siapa yang ia tarik. Benturan cukup keras mengenai kepala serta punggungnya dan itu cukup membuatnya meringis sakit.

"Aww.."

Merasa ada rintihan lain perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, betapa ia kaget melihat siapa yang terjatuh diatas tubuhnya. Karena wajah orang ini di sebelah lehernya membuat deru nafasnya terasa menggelitik leher membuat Sakura tak bisa melihat orang itu, tapi Sakura yakin orang ini berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Aa, kau tak apa?"

Orang itu mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh mungil Sakura, ternyata seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan. Sampai tatapan Sakura padanya seakan tak bisa lepas dari sebuah pahatan tangan sang _Kami-sama_.

"Awh! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kalau jalan itu pakai mata!" Bentaknya membuka netra kelam yang secara langsung menjerat tatapan Sakura. Ia terpaku, terdiam dan terjatuh pada lubang hitam tak berdasar mata tersebut.

Seakan pemuda itu tahu kenapa gadis yang menabraknya ini bersikap demikian, ia menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai yang cukup bisa merusak saluran tenggorokan para kaum hawa untuk sekedar menelan salivanya.

"Kau terpesona padaku ya?" Ledeknya dan sukses mengembalikan kesadaran Sakura, ia tersentak dan langsung memasang wajah cemberut khasnya.

"Siapa bilang? Percaya diri sekali kau?! Minggir!" Mendorong tubuh diatasnya yang sedang ditahan oleh kedua lengan sang pemuda.

Mereka berdiri lalu merapikan seragam masing-masing. "Kau anak baru ya?" tanya pemuda berambut raven mirip pantat ayam itu.

"Iya, kenapa?!" Sungut Sakura langsung melewati pemuda itu namun baru beberapa langkah ia seperti baru sadar akan sesuatu, Sakura membalikan tubuhnya dan untung pemuda pantat ayam tadi belum melangkah jauh darinya, segera saja Sakura berlari menyusul.

"Hei tunggu sebentar!"

Mendengar teriakan yang sepertinya tertuju pada dirinya, pemuda itu berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap gadis tadi.

"Apa? Tadi sudah membentak sekarang mau apa lagi?" tanya sarkatisk pemuda tersebut. Sakura berpikir, pasti pemuda pantat ayam ini sangat angkuh dan sombong yang ukurannya sudah maksimal.

"Maaf soal tadi, aku hanya ingin bertanya dimana ruang kepala sekolah." ujar Sakura tampak malu, apalagi kejadian tabrakan tadi. Ia yang sudah marah-marah sekarang malah meminta bantuan dari orang yang tadi ia bentak.

"Ayo," pemuda itu melangkah didepan dan Sakura hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Hening, itu membuat Sakura yang memang sedikit berisik jengah juga, jadilah ia lebih dahulu membuka sesi pertanyaan membosankan.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Sasuke."

"Aku Sakura."

"Aku tak tanya,"

**Twitch**

Mendengar kata-kata─tak dipikirkan dulu mungkin oleh pemuda pantat ayam itu─menampilkan perempatan siku didahi lebar Sakura.

"Hei apa kau tak pernah diajari sopan santun ya?" Kepalan tangan Sakura terangkat menunjukannya pada si Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menoleh sedikit, "Memang apa pedulimu? Kau bukan ibuku kan?"

"Tsk!"

Setelah itu tak ada niatan bagi Sakura untuk bertanya lagi pada Sasuke, mengingat kata-kata menusuk darinya yang selalu sukses membuat orang menahan sabar.

"Sudah sampai." Mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu lumayan besar, diatasnya bertuliskan '_HeadMaster_'. Ruangan ini sih Sakura sudah pernah melewatinya tadi, kenapa ia merasa tak melihat ruangan ini ya?

"Silahkan selesaikan keperluanmu, aku ke kelas." Meninggalkan Sakura yang nampak mendengus kesal. Baru kali ini ada orang yang sungguh sangat menjengkelkan macam si pantat ayam itu.

"Hei Sasuke, terima kasih." Sakura juga diajari cara berterima kasih dulu. Membalikan badan sedikit Sasuke menampakan senyum yang lebih tepatnya seringai tipis. Sepertinya ia tak pernah tersenyum, sampai tersenyum pun terlihat seperti seringai.

Sepeninggalnya Sasuke, Sakura segera memasuki ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan kelas yang rata-rata muridnya adalah bukan murid biasa atau lebih tepatnya mereka memiliki kepintar diatas rata-rata. Sebuah kelas yang selalu menghasilkan murid-murid terbaik dan selalu menjadi incaran universitas terkemuka di Jepang itu kini dalam keadaan cukup ramai, mengingat jam masih ada 5 menit lagi sebelum mereka memulai perkerjaan rutin mereka yaitu memeras otak dalam pelajaran.

Seorang pemuda bernetra kelam duduk dibangkunya seraya memakukan mata ke arah buku tebal didepannya. Sudah berkali-kali sahabatnya mencari perhatiannya tapi tak sedikitpun pemuda itu bergeming. Sibuk dengan dunianya.

"Hhh.. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Sahabat pemuda tadi yang memiliki iris _blue azure_ kembali pada posisinya menghadap depan. Berniat menenggelamkan kepalanya setelah mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang sukses menarik perhatian dibelakangnya.

"Kau bicara apa tadi hah?!" Menarik surai pirang didepannya, pemuda dengan _tagname_ Uchiha Sasuke nampak tersulut emosinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda teme!"

"Jangan main-main ya! Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Karin!" Melepas kasar surai pemuda ber_tagname_ Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke kembali duduk.

"Ya ya, kalau bukan dengan Karin bagaimana dengan Kin? Dia cantik." Membalikan kembali tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke, wajah Naruto nampak ceria membicarakan hal tersebut.

"Aku bukan tukang seks sepertimu _dobe_."

"Enak saja seks, otak mesum." Menyutrung kepala Sasuke yang dibalas deathglare sama sekali tak berpengaruh bagi Naruto. Sudah terlalu sering ia di deathglare mematikan khas seorang Sasuke Uchiha─membuat Naruto kebal.

"Aku hanya menawarimu wanita yang mungkin bisa menjadi pacarmu itu. Tuan _jomblowati_." Mendekatkan wajah tertunduk Sasuke dengan wajahnya ketika mengatakan kata '_jomblowati_' dan itu membuat Sasuke tadinya tenang mulai emosi.

"Aww.." satu pukulan berhasil mendarat sempurna di kepala kuning Naruto. Bisa saja pertengkaran keseharian mereka akan berlanjut jika seorang guru tidak masuk ke kelas mereka.

Seorang guru dengan tanda lahir melintang di hidungnya berdiri didepan papan tulis, membuat para siswa yang tadi masih asik dengan temannya segera kembali ke bangku masing-masing.

"_Ohayoo_." Sapa sang guru ramah

"_Ohayoo sensei_." yang dibalas ramah juga oleh para murid kelas 2-3 itu.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru," menarik perhatian para murid yang berseru senang.

"Perempuan atau laki-laki guru?"

"Cantik tidak?"

"Manis, pastinya!"

"Dan seksi."

Kelas kembali ribut, hapusan tak berdosa menjadi korban hentakan guru bernama Iruka Umino pada meja guru. "Tenang semuanya, pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab saat sensei memanggilnya. Ayo masuk."

Seorang gadis berambut soft pink masuk ke kelas tersebut, bisa dilihat dengan jelas dari wajah asingnya kalau ia anak baru. Cukup sulit menelan saliva para lelaki melihat fisik gadis itu yang menantang mata mereka untuk terus memandangnya tanpa niatan untuk melepaskan.

"Konichiwa, perkenalkan nama saya Sakura Haruno. Pindahan dari Oto. Salam kenal semuanya." Ia membungkuk memberi hormat, menjatuhkan helaian pinknya ke bawah. Mengembalikan posisinya Sakura mengukir senyum manis yang membuat para lelaki dikelas tersebut meleleh seketika sedangkan para gadis, kepala mereka sudah bisa kita gunakan untuk memasak air mungkin karena betapa panas mereka saat ini menahan cemburu. Tapi itu sebagian, dan sebagian lagi tersenyum membalas.

Berbeda dengan kedua pemuda duduk di belakang pojok dekat jendela yang cukup terkenal dikalangan sekolah, mereka diam tak bereaksi terhadap Sakura sedikit pun.

"Nah, kau bisa duduk di belakang Sasuke Uchiha, tolong angkat tanganmu Uchiha-_san_."

Pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha mengangkat tangannya dan itu berhasil membulatkan netra Sakura, "Kau!" Serunya menunjuk Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sedangkan dibelakang sana Naruto membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke kemudian membisikan sesuatu, "Kau mengenalnya _teme_?"

"Hn." Seperti biasa tak ada kosakata lain selain sebuah gumaman khas seorang Sasuke.

Menuruti perintah guru barunya─Iruka, Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju bangkunya─dibelakang Sasuke.

Suara desahan kecewa mulai membisingkan suasana lagi, Iruka langsung mengambil tindakan dengan memukul hapusan ke meja seperti biasa Membuat kegaduhan sementara dikelas tersebut berhenti.

"Wah kita bertemu lagi ya Sasuke Uchiha." Goda Sakura dibelakang Sasuke yang sibuk menyiapkan pelajaran jam ini. Tidak tertarik sedikitpun dan memilih mengacuhkan apa saja yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Sombong sekali kau, eh?"

"Masalah buatmu?" Terhenti sudah kalimat godaan Sakura, entah mengapa sifat gugupnya hilang jika dengan Sasuke yang mungkin gadis biasa bukan pemilik sifat gugup sekalipun pasti akan tergagap jika berbicara dengannya apalagi berhadapan. Tapi Sakura sendiri lebih berani.

"Hoi yang dibelakang, salam kenal ya!" Bisik pemuda bangku depan Sasuke sedikit bersemangat.

"_Ha'i_. Salam kenal." Sahut Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Namaku Naruto."

"Aku Sakura."

"Kembali ke depan, _dobe_!" Akhirnya sesi perkenalan antara Sakura dengan pemuda bernama Naruto itu berhenti ketika si pengganggu Sasuke Uchiha muncul.

"Dasar!"

Sasuke merasa pernah melihat mata macam milik Sakura. Tapi dimana kira-kira?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Pertama.. makasih banyak buat **Hane no Aozora **-san, berkat anda akhirnya saya me-republish fict ini dan me-editnya sesuai saran anda. Maaf kalau ternyata masih saja ada typo, rancu dan kesalahan lainnya.

Iya, saya re-publish karena saya rasa fict kedua saya di pair SasuSaku ini banyak banget kesalahannya. Dari nama 'Sasori' yang sebelumnya jadi 'Sashori', kesalahan tanda baca dan lainnya. Ngga pede sih, soalnya saya jarang nulis di pair SasuSaku.

Boleh minta review? Kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun.. bahkan flame! tapi dimohon kalau flame login ya ^_ biar bisa ngobrol.

Sekian.. Terima kasih ^^

_Mind to RnR?_

_._

_._

_._


	2. Chapter 2: Who's him?

Sebilah pedang yang ia sanggah dipundak dan sepucuk pistol dalam genggaman menemani larinya menyusuri malam dalam peluh yang mengucur deras di tubuh setiap derap kaki jenjang di jalanan penuh daun hutan. Membelah dinginnya angin malam yang tertembus dibalik jaket hitam yang ia kenakan. Mengibarkan ujungnya tertepa angin.

Dadanya naik turun akibat nafasnya yang terengah-engah, membiarkan keringat membasahi tubuhnya yang masih terdapat darah mengering terciprat di sebagian topeng yang ia kenakan. Darah para korban yang malam ini ia ambil nyawanya secara sepihak. Sangat mudah bagai menarik benang.

Pekerjaan sebagai pengganti malaikat kematian telah ia laksanakan, tapi tak semulus biasanya. Kini ia harus lari dari kejaran yang disebut takdir penentu. Akankah ia tertangkap dan mati? Atau lepas dan bisa terus menghirup oksigen di kemudian hari? Kembali bergelut dalam tugasnya lagi.

Ia tak peduli akan nasibnya. Pekerjaan yang mengharuskan ia bermandikan darah disertai alunan jerit penarikan paksa nyawa sudah ia lakukan sejak lama. Memaksanya untuk terus mendekam dalam kegelapan, meringkuk dan terus menunggu secerca cahaya yang akan menyelamatkannya.

Pertanyaannya adalah─pantaskah semua itu ia terima dengan jutaan dosa ini?

Dibawah guyuran cahaya rembulan tubuhnya terus beradu dengan udara dingin tengah malam. Berlari dari takdir yang sudah digoreskan lurus untuknya. Terus bergelimpangan dengan kubangan darah manusia yang selama ini terus ia tarik paksa nyawa mereka dengan mudahnya. Hanya menggunakan sebilah kusanagi dipunggungnya dan sepucuk pistol ditangan kanannya.

Lariannya melemah karena mata kelamnya melihat objek yang baginya indah, diujung sana nampak seorang gadis berdiri mengulurkan tangan padanya. Kain tipis yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya berkibar dimainkan hembusan angin. Tak terlihat oleh manik kelamnya sosok gadis itu yang disinari dewi malam. Hanya seulas senyum menenangkan yang tertangkap oleh netranya. Dan sederet kalimat─sukses membuatnya terdiam oleh pesona sosok tak jelas itu.

.

.

.

**Naruto** © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Story By **Yumi Murakami**

Warning: AU, OOC, OC (mungkin), Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal, Gajje. Maybe Multipair

.

**May be Bloody Scene, Lemon****/Lime****.**

**No Like, Dont Read!**

.

.

**Game of Life**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Who's him?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kemarilah.."

.

.

.

"Gaahh!"

Tersentak dari tidurnya dikarenakan mimpi aneh yang semakin hari terus mengganggu di tiap malam. Dadanya naik turun kesusahan bernafas hingga bibirnya terbuka untuk berebut _oksigen_ dan _karbondioksida _untuk membantu kerja paru-paru serta jantungnya yang berkali lipat. Saliva pun sulit tertelan, keringat mengucur deras melewati kening. Hanya karena mimpi tadi dirinya tampak seperti sudah memutari benua asia dengan berlari.

Netra obsidiannya bergerak liar mencari segelas air sebagai penenang sementara, berhasil ia temukan tanpa pikir panjang ia raih gelas tersebut dan meminum isinya rakus hingga tandas.

Setetes air di dagu ia seka dengan kasar. Matanya berubah sayu seiring nafas yang kembali teratur. Dirinya mulai stabil namun tidak dengan hatinya yang mulai gelisah.

Mencengkeram erat dada kiri pusat sakitnya melanda. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit, namun hingga sobek sekalipun ia sama sekali tak dapat menghilangkan perih yang selama beberapa tahun ini terus ia rasakan.

Ia menggeram pelan. Baru kali ini mimpinya sangat aneh, siapa gadis itu? Sepertinya ia mengenalnya. Tapi dimana?

"Lupakan," mengingat kini waktu sudah menunjukan siang, pemuda bernetra obsidian itu tak ingin berlarut dalam pikirannya. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar. Bersiap untuk menimba ilmu. Memasang topeng sisi kehidupannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**##**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Didepan cermin Sakura menatap dengan pandangan kosong pada sosok di perpantulannya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepundak, mata sehijau hutan, kulitnya putih susu halus tanpa cacat atau luka sedikitpun, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan bisa dibilang kecil. Sosok yang dinilai sempurna dari luar tanpa kekurangan dan kerusakan. Berbeda dengan dalamnya yang sudah rusak. Batinnya, jiwanya, dirinya, sudah rusak karena segala tekanan di berbagai kenangan yang ia miliki. Kekurangan yang tak tampak, berhasil ia tutupi dengan keceriannya. Semuanya, berhasil ia tutupi dengan sempurna. Dengan topeng berbentuk senyum yang selalu ia tunjukan.

"Sakura!"

Teriakan berasal luar kamar menyentakan Sakura, dengan cepat dirapikan penampilannya yang tadi terhenti. Memakai seragam barunya, dengan simbol Konoha High School. Kemeja putih dan blazer abu-abu, dihiasi oleh lilitan dasi merah dengan garis-garis emas dan merah pada dasi tersebut serta rok pendek diatas lutut. Semuanya telah ia kenakan dengan rapi.

Segera Sakura berlari ke lantai dasar dimana kakak sepupunya─Sasori tadi memanggil.

"Aa.. Gomen lama, _niisan_. Kau tahu kan perempuan itu kalau berdandan lama." Kata Sakura seraya mengambil selembar roti lalu mengolesinya dengan selai strawberry.

Sasori pun keluar dari dapur membawa dua gelas susu─coklat dan putih, "Aku sudah tahu itu, dasar tukang alibi." Ditaruhnya susu coklat di meja Sakura lalu melangkah ke kursi dihadapan gadis bubble gum itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari Sasori tanpa menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya.

"Ne, bagaimana sekolahmu? Ada masalah?" tanya Sasori memulai obrolan paginya.

"Aa, aku langsung mendapat teman banyak. Ternyata benar apa katamu _niisan_, sekolah itu tidak buruk. Dan mereka sedikitpun tak membicarakan tentang insiden itu, memang apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, mungkin mereka mengerti kau yang tak ingin membahasnya. Begitukan?"

Menggendikan bahu Sakura kembali melanjutkan meminum susu coklat buatan Sasori, tak menyadari tatapan kakak merahnya itu tampak intens memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Kau sakit Saki?"

"Tidak, aku berangkat ya _niisan. Bye_."

Setelah mengecup singkat pipi Sasori, Sakura langsung melesat keluar rumah. _Hazel_ pria berumur 22 tahunan itu tak lepas dari sosok yang baru saja keluar dari rumah walaupun sudah tak terjangkau oleh pandangannya.

Ia sangat tahu sikap dan perilaku Sakura itu adalah penutup dirinya yang sebenarnya. Bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun walau dirinya dari dalam hancur, menahan tangis tiap malam jika mengingat kejadian pembantaian keluarganya. Mengalihkan pikirannya dari ingatan-ingatan tekanan hidup dari orang tuanya dulu. Hidupnya dulu telah diatur dan sekalipun Sakura tidak boleh menentang. Tidak mendapat kasih sayang yang justru kekerasan ia dapat. Dulu beberapa kali Sasori pernah melihat Sakura dipukul oleh ayah atau ibunya hanya karena hal sepele. Dan saat itulah ia tahu─tak hanya satu dua kali kekerasan itu terjadi tapi beberapa kali. Semua membekas di dalam otak dan batin Sakura. Namun dengan keceriannya berhasil ia tutup.

Betapa hebat adik sepupunya itu menyembunyikan dirinya merekahkan senyum yang lebih terlihat palsu dari Sasori. Sakura lebih hebat dari dirinya.

Dan sekarang, dengan mudahnya Sakura bilang tidak apa-apa yang sudah terlihat jelas bahwa dirinya sakit.

"Dasar keras kepala."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**##**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin benar apa kata kakak sepupunya itu, ia merasa tak enak badan memang dari awal ia membuka mata pagi tadi. Tapi sekuat tenaga ia tahan dan sesampai sekolah pun ia hanya tiduran beralaskan lipatan lengan.

Seorang pemuda yang duduk didepannya hanya melirik lewat ekor matanya. Tampak sedikit raut kekhawatiran terbaca di wajah datarnya.

"Hei kau kenapa?" panggilnya kemudian memutar tubuh menyamping.

Kepala pink itu terangkat memperlihatkan wajah pucat yang memaksakan senyum, "Aku tak apa-apa." jawab Sakura kembali menidurkan kepala yang mungkin sedikit mengurangi rasa pusingnya jika seperti ini.

Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya acuh dengan keadaan sekitar ini merasakan hal aneh bergejolak dalam dirinya, memaksakannya peduli pada murid baru ini. Namun ia berhasil menampik perasaan itu, yang baginya hanya perasaannya saja. Ia kembali pada posisi menghadap ke depan, bersikap cuek. Tak ada yang tahu dalam hatinya terjadi peperangan antara sebuah sikap baru bernama kepedulian melawan sikap tetapnya─tidak mau tahu.

.

.

.

Bel pertanda istirahat berdering keras, mengundang sorak sorai kebahagian dan keluhan dari para murid. Setelah berpamitan guru keluar dari kelas diikuti murid yang langsung memenuhi bagian sekolah terutama kantin.

Sedangkan Sasuke sudah berniat bangkit dari bangkunya namun ia urungkan ketika onyxnya melihat sosok dibelakang bangkunya. Haruno Sakura, gadis yang beberapa kali sukses membuat Sasuke sedikit merubah sikap terkhusus untuknya.

Tapi ada yang aneh, kalau dilihat posisi Sakura tak berubah sedikitpun dari terakhir ia lirik 45menit yang lalu. Apa lagi Sasuke ini pengamat yang hebat. Seharusnya seorang manusia akan merubah sedikit posisinya di beberapa menit sekalipun sedang tidur. Kecuali pingsan atau mati.

Iris onyx itu mengecil kaget. Pingsan? Apa benar Sakura pingsan? Segera Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura pelan yang sama sekali tak mendapat respon menambah kekhawatiran Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu lama ia angkat tubuh Sakura dan berlari membawanya ke UKS, mengacuhkan pandangan dari murid lain yang menatap Sasuke aneh.

Sesampainya di UKS Sasuke menidurkan tubuh Sakura ke kasur lalu menyelimutinya. Ruanga ini sepi, karena petugas sedang tak ada. Keluar dari UKS untuk menengok mencari tanda-tanda adanya petugas. Dirinya yang tenang berubah panik. Kembali melihat keadaan Sakura yang masih tenang diatas kasur.

"Ada apa Uchiha-_san?_" Tanya Shizune salah satu petugas UKS baru memasuki ruangan membawa data-data didekapannya.

Sasuke menoleh pada Shizune dengan raut sedikit panik, "_Sensei_, dia pingsan."

Mata Shizune berpaling pada gadis yang kini sedang terbaring dikasur, memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Sakura dan keningnya Shizune tersenyum. Melihat senyum Shizune pemuda raven itupun ingin tahu, "Ada apa _Sensei_?"

"Dia demam." Jawab Shizune singkat mengambil air panas untuk mengompres Sakura. Sasuke sendiri masih diam disamping ranjang Sakura, mengamati pergerakan yang dilakukannya. Hidungnya yang kembang kempis ketika bernafas, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan.. Oh pikirannya semakin menjadi.

"Kau ingin menjaganya disini atau kembali ke kelas?"

Sedikit tersentak Sasuke menoleh, "A-aku akan kembali ke kelas saja Sensei. Bisa kutitipkan Sakura?" sahutnya terbata, gugup jika kegiatan mengamatinya diketahui.

Mengangguk sebagai jawaban Shizune kembali ke ruangan khusus bagi petugas, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini sedang kembali menatap wajah gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Lama ia menatapnya baru disadari, ia memiliki janji dengan seseorang. Berbalik berniat keluar dari ruangan penuh aroma obat itu sebelum kembali menoleh untuk menatap sosok tertidur disana sebentar kemudian menutup pintu secara perlahan.

Baru membalikan tubuh─Sasuke sudah disambut seorang gadis berambut merah maroon. Untung ia pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi, setidaknya kekagetannya tidak terlalu diperlihatkan.

"Ada apa Karin?" Tanya Sasuke melangkah duluan diikuti Karin yang segera menyusul disampingnya.

"Semua sudah menunggumu. Aku mencari ke kelas tapi kau tidak ada dan saat aku menanyai murid lain mereka bilang tidak tahu. Ternyata ada di UKS, sedang apa kau disana?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Mengacuhkan gadis bernama Karin dibelakangnya yang mulai berlari mengejar langkah cepat Sasuke menuju tempat perjanjian untuk aksi mereka hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**##**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih sudah menelephone saya, umm─"

"Shizune."

"Ah ya Shizune-_san_. Adik saya memang merepotkan."

Sakura Haruno melirik sinis pada kakak sepupunya yang baru saja datang atas usul Shizune untuk menelephone salah satu kerabat dekatnya untuk menjemput. Terpaksa Sakura menyetujui walau awalnya tidak ingin. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung jika pulang sendirian dengan kondisi fisik yang lemah ini, jadi ya sudahlah.

Sesampainya Sasori di sekolah, sudah diperkirakan Sakura diawal─apa yang kakak sepupunya lakukan. Ya, heboh dalam sekejap. Dirinya yang seorang sistercomplex langsung panik melihat Sakura terbari lemah di kasur UKS dan memarahinya. Menyalahkan Sakura yang kurang menjaga kesehatan dan lainnya─Sakura malas mengingat.

"Ayo Sakura, kita pulang." Sembari membantu Sakura berjalan Sasori tersenyum sebagai pengganti pamit pada Shizune. Lalu membantu Sakura untuk masuk ke mobil kakak sepupunya yang memiliki babyface ini.

Setelah Sasori masuk mobil dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Sakura ia mulai menjalankan mobil merahnya keluar gedung sekolah.

"_Nii-san_," mendengar panggilan dari adik sepupunya Sasori sedikit menoleh. "Aku ingin ice cream~"

Sasori menghela nafas ketika mendengar kalimat manja Sakura yang meminta ice cream padahal tubuhnya sedang demam dan sudah jelas─hal-hal yang dingin dilarang bagi penderita demam. Tapi gadis keras kepala macam Sakura sudah pasti akan terus merajuk padanya hingga keinginannya tercapai dan itu sangat menyusahkan bagi Sasori. Sedikit terpaksa ia menganggukan kepala sebagai persetujuan permintaan Sakura yang langsung mendapat teriakan senang dari gadis beriris emerald itu.

"Yeyy! Arigatou _niisan_!" Langsung memeluk Sasori yang hampir kehilangan kendali mobilnya Sakura hanya tersenyum menjulurkan lidah sebagai permintaan maaf. Dari sudut matanya Sasori melirik sinis Sakura.

"Lepaskan, aku bisa nabrak nanti." Ujarnya melepaskan rangkulan Sakura pada pundaknya.

"_Gomenne_. Aku ingin makan ice cream bertumpuk dengan rasa strawberry, coklat, vanila daan.. Masih banyak lagi rasa yang ingin kucobaa.."

"Ya setelah itu demammu akan bertambah." Memutar manik _hazel_nya bosan Sasori berucap.

"Tenang saja, asal ada ice cream semuanya beres!" Dengan semangat Sakura menjawab dan tetap meyakinkan kakak sepupunya.

"Beres jidatmu!" Kali ini Sasori hanya bergumam lirih, ia pasti akan mendapat jeweran atau apapun dari Sakura jika ia mendengar ada kata ejekan darinya.

Tiba-tiba saja I-Phone miliknya bergetar, tangan sebelahnya merogoh saku kemeja lalu mengambil. Dilayar terdapat notice adanya email baru. Jarinya bergerak menggeser layar lalu membuka email yang berisi sebuah laporan anak buahnya. Ia mengernyit heran membacanya. Disaat seperti ini─

"Sudah sampai!" Seru Sakura mengalihkan pandangan Sasori dari I-Phonenya. Ia ikut turun dari mobil dan melangkah bersama Sakura ke '_Ice Cream Center'_ yang ada di distrik Konoha ini. Tempat yang menyediakan segala rasa ice cream ada disini.

Setelah memesan ice cream yang mereka inginkan─Sakura memilih meja untuk ia dan Sasori duduki di dekat jendela.

Melihat banyaknya ice cream yang Sakura pesan Sasori hanya bisa menggeleng tidak percaya. Sembari menyendok ice lalu memasukan ke mulutnya Sasori diam-diam memperhatikan Sakura yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Gadis ini masih pintar untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya, seolah tak terjadi apapun melupakan segala masa lalu menyakitkan yang terjadi padanya. Menutupi kesedihan dengan senyum yang terkadang palsu.

Sasori tahu betul siapa Sakura, seorang gadis yang kuat diluar rapuh didalam.

Cara makan Sakura yang berantakan membuat pria bersurai merah itu berdecak gemas, ia pun bangkit dari bangkunya berniat membersihkan cream yang menempel di bawah bibir Sakura sebelum─

**Prang**

─tiba-tiba saja kaca yang seharusnya menjadi pintu itu pecah. Menciptakan teriakan jerit histeris penuh ketakutan dari para pengunjung yang langsung menunduk dibawah meja melindungi diri begitu terdengar suara tembakan.

Sasori menarik Sakura menunduk juga kemudian merogoh belakang tubuhnya. "Tch! Sial! Ketinggalan!" Gumamnya ketika yang dicari tidak ada ditempat.

"DIAM SEMUANYAA! MENUNDUK!" Teriak salah seorang dari keenam itu. Semua orang terdiam begitu tembakan beruntun diarahkan ke atas. Menghancurkan banyak lampu yang terpasang dilangit-langit toko. Pecahan jatuh mengenai kepala mereka yang berteriak lagi, membuat geram mereka dan menembak langit-langit toko lagi memaksa mereka diam.

Seseorang masuk lagi ke toko melewati jendela yang pecah, ia menggunakan topeng. Dengan santai berjalan mendekati keenam orang berpakaian serba hitam itu yang nampak ketakutan melihatnya.

Perasaan takut akan kedatangan musuh yang sedari mengejar mereka memaksa salah satu dari mereka untuk menarik satu dari belasan pengunjung untuk dijadiakan sandera. Melihat reaksi tanpa duga dari si orang bertopeng, ia tersenyum puas. Mengacuhkan jerit gadis tersebut dan pria yang tadi bersamanya.

"Sakura!" Pria berambut merah berteriak meminta adiknya dilepaskan dan langsung tendangan oleh salah satu dari mereka ketika ia berusaha menolong adik sepupunya yang akan disandera.

'Tch! Percuma menjadi agen tapi tidak bisa melindungi adik sepupunya sendiri. Brengsek!' Umpatnya kesal mengusap dagu yang tadi ditendang. Sasori hanya bisa ikut meringkuk melindungi diri dan menonton aksi para orang aneh ini. Diam-diam ia menggerakan jarinya di I-Phone.

"Lepaskan." Ujar orang bertopeng itu─yang sepertinya pria─mengacungkan pistolnya.

"Tidak semudah itu." Semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher gadis bernama Sakura untuk menantang pria bertopeng, ia tersenyum meremehkan. Sebelah tangannya mengarahkan pistol ke pelipis Sakura.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dirasakan gadis merah muda itu sekarang. Ia takut setengah mati, kejadian ini mengingatkannya kembali pada memori ketika berumur 7 tahun. Saat dirinya diculik, diikat, disiksa─

"Kyaaaa! Lepaaasss!" Rontaan Sakura mengencang membuat si penyandera lengah sedikit dan itu digunakan lelaki bertopeng untuk menembak tepat dikepalanya.

Semua orang berteriak histeris melihat mayat yang terjatuh akibat tembakan tadi. Kelima orang temannya yang berniat membalas dendam langsung menembaki pria bertopeng secara asal. Dan dengan gesit ia bisa menghindarinya menggunakan meja didekatnya sebagai tameng. Dari arah samping toko yang sebagian terbuat dari kaca itu kembali pecah dengan datangnya tiga orang lagi. Mereka juga bertopeng walau motifnya beda dengan milik topeng orang pertama.

Mereka membantu rekannya dengan memukuli orang-orang berpakaian hitam. Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk menjatuhkan mereka, ke empat orang bertopeng berhasil dikalahkan dan diakhiri tembakan yang cukup keras dari pria bertopeng yang tadi datang pertama kali.

Terdiam sebentar kemudian orang bertopeng dengan motif seperti burung gagak menyimpan kembali pistolnya mendekati Sakura─masih meringkuk takut.

"Kau tak apa?"

Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengarnya, perlahan dengan gerakan bergetar ia mendongkak. Melihat pria bertopeng yang sedang berjongkok menyamakan tubuhnya dengan Sakura.

"Hei! Ayo cepat kita pergi, nanti ada polisi kesini." Ujar rekannya bertopeng kucing yang sepertinya wanita melangkah keluar.

"Bodoh! Kau membunuhnya." Rekan satunya─bertopeng beruang ikut berkata, ia sedang memeriksa musuhnya yang diperkirakan sudah tak bernyawa.

"_Leader_, ayo keluar." Sedangkan yang bertopeng motif api ikut menyusul wanita tadi.

Sang leader masih terdiam menatap mata bak zamrud didepannya, bukan tatapan takut yang dipancarkan Sakura namun suatu tatapan sulit didefinisikan. Setelah membisikkan deretan kalimat yang sukses membulatkan mata Sakura dan menegangkan tubuhnya, pria itu berdiri dan segera keluar menyusul para rekannya. Meninggalkan Sakura dalam keadaan tak percaya, bingung dan penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

"Semoga cepat sembuh dengan demammu. Jangan terlalu banyak makan ice cream."

.

.

.

Masih terpaku pada posisinya dan menatap punggung orang bertopeng itu pergi hingga Sasori datang memeluknya. Sakura tidak memperhatikan apa yang Sasori katakan. Tatapannya hanya berpusat pada ingatan kalimat orang tadi.

Apakah ada orang lain selain Sasuke, Sasori dan Shizune yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya sakit? Apalagi ia tahu apa yang Sakura derita. Sebenarnya, siapa laki-laki tadi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Berhubung ini Republish jadi ya, bisa aku update cepet dibanding utang yang lain. Mengingat cuman edit sedikit terus update dah :v

Pair fav saya, dan baru pertama kali ini berani bikin MC :v muahaha.. #ketawa nista.

Iya scene di chapter 1 aku sedikit terinspirasi sama fict 'Exterminator' tapi tema dan pembunuhnya beda lho~

Bales repiu:

sami haruchi 2_ Iya, sengaja ajah. Pengen yang aneh2 XDD sudah update :D

Guest_ iya sudah ini ^^

Angga_ Ada NaruHina atau ngga, insya allah ada. Tapi ditunggu ajah ya ^^

Oke, boleh minta kritikan saran, amanat lagi ngga? Buat penyemangat itung-itung XDD

_Mind to RnR?_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
